Of Trouble and Time Travel
by FranGipani6181
Summary: A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Doctor Who:) Includes romance, humour, angst ect... I accept prompts from readers and also use challenges set by forums and the like. Rather crazy! *Ch 11: Water Bottle*
1. Breathe

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who **

**Authors Note:**** I wrote these for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. Don't blame me for the odd collection of I-Pod songs I used. I am an odd person.**

**Disclaimer:**** Doctor Who isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

Song One:

Breathe, Taylor Swift

(From the point of view of the Doctor)

'Rose Tyler' was the last thing I said to her. I knew the image had faded. I was never going to see her again. Her devastated face was still lingering in my mind. Why did it have to happen to me? Everyone I love seems to either have to go or die. Sometimes I think that I have lived too long. Lost too many friends. I knew that I couldn't spend the rest of my life with her but it shouldn't have ended like it did. I wish that I could say sorry.


	2. Boogie Wonderland

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who **

**Authors Note:**** I wrote these for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. Don't blame me for the odd collection of I-Pod songs I used. I am an odd person.**

**Disclaimer:**** Doctor Who isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

Song Two:

Boogie Wonderland, Brittany Murphy

The Doctor was dancing around the Tardis listen to a song that Donna had never heard of. He was dancing around moving leavers and pressing buttons. He looked mad.

'What in the universe is that noise' Donna yelled over the music as she walked into the Tardis console room.

'Brilliant song isn't it' The Doctor answered with a cheeky grin.

Donna rolled her eyes as the Tardis landed with a crash whish sent them both tumbling to the ground laughing their heads off with the music still blaring.


	3. Chiquitita

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who **

**Authors Note:**** I wrote these for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. Don't blame me for the odd collection of I-Pod songs I used. I am an odd person.**

**Disclaimer:**** Doctor Who isn't mine.**

**Song Three: **Chiquitita, ABBA

Donna had watched the Doctor so many times watching his every move. Sometimes he was the happy bouncy Doctor that Donna loved and sometimes hated for him being overly positive with the situation. The glum Doctor was not fun to be around. Sometimes Donna didn't know what to do because she didn't know what was wrong. Any event could trigger this it could go on forever o for a short while and then the fake bouncy Doctor would cover up for it. But at these times Donna knew the positivity wasn't real. She hated to see him like that because the pain in his eyes was unbearable.


	4. Knowing Me Knowing You

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who **

**Authors Note:**** I wrote these for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. Don't blame me for the odd collection of I-Pod songs I used. I am an odd person.**

**Disclaimer:**** Doctor Who isn't mine.**

**Song Four: **Knowing Me Knowing You, ABBA

Martha walked up to the Tardis door and walked in. She knew what she had to say to the Doctor. But how to say it was the problem. She had fallen in love with an alien Time Lord who didn't love her back in the same way. She knew it was the best thing to do, even though it would be hard. She said it simply. She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't keep travelling with him in Rose's shadow. She knew the doctor knew what she said was true. Knowing their past it was the best she could do.


	5. My Heart Will Go On

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who **

**Authors Note:**** I wrote this for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. This one is sad but the song almost always makes me cry. Don't blame me for the odd collection of songs my iPod chose. I am an odd person.**

**Disclaimer:**** Doctor Who isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

Song Five:

My Heart Will Go On, Celine Dion

Rose. Martha. Jenny. Donna. They are all gone forever. My hearts will go on. They are all gone from my life but they will stay in my hearts forever. No matter where ever or whenever I am they will stay in my hearts and mind. My hearts will go on forever through all the pain and suffering. Whatever happens they will be in my hearts and my hearts will go on.


	6. Change

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who **

**Authors Note:**** I wrote this for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. This one is kinda odd but it uses the title well. Don't blame me for the odd collection of songs my iPod chose. I am an odd person.**

**Disclaimer:**** Doctor Who isn't mine.**

* * *

**Song Six:** Change, Taylor Swift

'You were brilliant.' Said the Doctor, 'and guess what. So was I.' it looked like he was on fire. The Tardis glowed yellow. Suddenly it stopped. He looked at Rose as a new man.

* * * * * *

'Doctor you can't change.' said Rose. 'I came all this way.'

'I'm sorry, 'Im regenerating.' The Tardis glowed yellow. Tears were streaming down Rose and Donnas faces. When it stopped he was the same man. Both women were in shock.

* * * * * *

'I don't want to go.' Were the last words he said. Then he started to glow regeneration had started. The Tardis was on fire, crashing to earth and the doctor was never the same again.


	7. Not of This Earth

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who **

**Authors Note:**** I wrote this for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. This one isn't my favourite as basically it is just facts. Don't blame me for the odd collection of I-Pod songs I used. I am an odd person.**

**Disclaimer:**** Doctor Who isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Song Seven:**Not of This Earth, Robbie Williams

He is not of this earth. He is an alien time lord from Gallifrey. He is the last of his species. He has two hearts. He is 900+ years old. He can regenerate. He is brilliant. He is Funny. He saves planets. He rescues civilisations. He runs a lot. He is the Doctor.


	8. Fireflies

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who **

**Authors Note:**** I wrote this for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. This one is just an odd fic. Don't blame me for the odd collection of I-Pod songs I used. I am an odd person.**

**Disclaimer:**** Doctor Who isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

Song Eight:

Fireflies, Owl City

The Doctor and Martha lay on the grass outside the Tardis had landed. Staring up at the navy sky dotted with stars. 'You know I can feel the turn of the earth beneath me.' The doctor said. 'I'll show you.' Placing his fingers on either side of her head and closed his eyes. Martha could now feel the turn of the earth.

'That is impossible.' Martha said as above them a group of fireflies flew above them in a trail of glowing yellow.


	9. Doomsday

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who **

**Authors Note: I wrote this for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. This one is just an odd fic. Don't blame me for the odd collection of I-Pod songs I used. I am an odd person.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine.**

* * *

**Song Nine:  
Doomsday, DW Series Two Soundtrack**

Rose Tyler stood at Bad wolf bay, it had been two years now since the Doctor had left. Tears began to roll down her face as she remembered the good times she had with him. She he could feel her heart beating a slow rhythm, holding her pain. The waves crashed on to the shore with every thought of memory, pain and loss. She thought that she heard the Tardis and turned around to see…nothing, it was just her pained imagination.


	10. If We Ever Meet Again

**IPod Shuffle Challenge for Doctor Who **

**Authors Note: I wrote this for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. This one is just an odd fic. Don't blame me for the odd collection of I-Pod songs I used. I am an odd person.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

Song Ten:  
If We Ever Meet Again, Timbaland

Donna watched as the Tardis disappeared into the sky after the weirdest day of her life. She walked back into her house, brushing the snow off her dress.  
Two weeks later after traveling to Egypt, Donna was sitting on the couch pondering life when she decided; she was going to find the Doctor and travel with him forever. She regretted turning the offer down the first time and she was going to fix it. Her life would never be the same again.


	11. Water Bottle

**Of Trouble and Time Travel  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine.**

**Authors Note: This was a prompt from noturbaby on tumblr :) enjoy and review at will! :)**

* * *

"Run!" The Doctor yelled as he saw the Cybermen closing in on them on all sides, he knew they couldn't outrun them but he was sure he had parked the TARDIS somewhere near here.

"Run where!?" Came Donnas' snarky reply, all they had been doing that day was running and she was tired and really needed a drink.

"This way, come on!" The Doctor replied, grabbing his friend's hand and pulling her along in his wake.

Donna followed the Doctor, making sure to have his skinny trench coated figure in her line of sight at all times. Finally the Doctor saw a ladder leading up to the roof of the building, he looked behind them to see that the Cybermen were close behind. A little too close for comfort. The clang of metal on metal sending shivers up their spines. He skidded to a stop and Donna – who was panting madly – crashed into him, almost sending them toppling to the ground.

"Remember Doctor…give me warning when you are going to stop!" Donna said feeling a little frustrated.

"Yes, yes because you can't read my mind." The Doctor opened the door in the ceiling with the sonic and said, "Anyway, up you go." He indicated to the ladder.

"Doctor, what?"

"Up!" He pointed again and thankfully she began to climb and soon enough they both were standing on the roof of the building, with the Doctor sonicing the door locked.

Both friends turned to each other, each with wide grins on their faces; the TARDIS stood proud in front of them. They were about to walkover to it when Donna asked, "You don't happen to have a water bottle on you, do you?" She asked through sharp pants, he smile not faltering though as she turned to her skinny friend.

"Yeah, I think so…one sec." The Doctor replied as he began to pat the pockets of his long brown coat before his face lit up and he pulled out a bottle of water. He handed it to the shocked looking Donna, a proud look on his face.

"Err…that was in your pocket but thank you! How does that even fit in your pocket? "

"They're bigger on the inside." He replied as if it was perfectly normal, "The water is fine, drink it!" The Doctor grinned.

Donna took a long swig and nearly spat it out again in shock. Looking incredulously at the Doctor she said, "It's cold! Doctor, the water's ice cold!"

"Really?" He frowned, "Oh yeah, I kept it in the fridge pocket. Rather handy for keeping water cold in hot weather."

"Your pocket is a fridge?" Donna gaped as she followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Full of surprises aren't I?" The Doctor winked.

"Next you'll be telling me that you have a pocket that's an oven!" Donna laughed

"Course not Donna! That would only set the coat on fire, how stupid do you think I am?" The Doctor said in a serious tone but the wide grin on his face gave the joke away.

Donna rolled her eyes as the Doctor released the handbrake on the console and the TARDIS jerked into the time vortex and they traveled off to another time and another adventure.


End file.
